Such a device is known from DE 41 18 896 A1. The device which is described in this document is embodied as a filling level meter which generates a signal which determines the level of the oil in the reservoir container, and passes on said signal, for example, to a computer.
It is generally known that such a known filling level meter has a float which is positioned in the oil sump in accordance with the level of the oil. In this context, the float interacts, via an activation rod, with a resistance coil for setting different resistance values. These resistance values are then suitably evaluated. A problem with such mechanically acting filling level meters is their reliability, which can be adversely affected by the often delicate design of such a filling level meter. It has been repeatedly found that such filling level meters stick, the activation rod is bent or even broken and/or has penetrated the float owing to a leakage of oil and accordingly is no longer moved to the oil level, at least not in a defined position. A float leak, deformation or structural change is promoted to a great degree in applications with a very large number of pressure pulsations and high operating temperatures and wetting with oils.